norskpunkfandomcom-20200214-history
Helge Gaarder
Helge Gaarder (født 25. november 1953 i Oslo, død 15. mars 2004) var en norsk vokalist, musiker, tekstforfatter] og produsent. Karriere Starten Han startet sin karriere i Osllo i diverse |undergrunnsband. Ett av disse, studioprosjektet Geitost, som ga ut en singel i 1978, etter at to norske presserier hadde sagt nei (pga. tekstene). Et svensk presseri presset 500 eksemplarer (uten ps) av Geitosts eneste utgivelse. I april 1979, startet han punkgruppa Kjøtt, sammen med gitaristene Erik Aasheim og Jøran Rudi, trommeslageren Michael Krohn og bassisten Per Kristian Tro. I januar 1980 ga de ut sin debutplate i form av EPen «Et nytt og bedre liv». Gruppa ga også ut minialbumet «Kjøtt», der tekstene var politiske og musikken aggressiv punk. I 1981 ga gruppa ut albumet «Op». Kjøtt eksisterte fram til november 1981, og rakk en større turné i Polen sommeren 1981 sammen med De Press og The Aller Værste. Plateprodusent og soloartist Etter bruddet var han med og startet plateselskapet Zado records. De fikk bare ut fem utgivelser: Babij jar – «Ice Age» (7" ps), «De sjenerte» (7" ps) Norske gutter – «Mamma, mannen ga meg gonoré» (7" ps) Johnny Yen Bang! – «Folk i gata» (12" ps) og Dobbel V/Hiss – «Geometri» (12" ps). Under pseudonymet Hiss skjulte Gaarder seg, Dobbel V er Viggo Vestel, som også hadde spilt på Geitost-singelen. Tolvtommeren er Gaarder i lettere eksperimentell, men rytmisk utgave. Mye av disse tankene videreførte han på sitt soloalbum «Eine keine angst musik». Dobbel V/Hiss eneste andre utgivelse er et spor på en flexisingel som fulgte med bladet KITSCH nr. 1, dette er antagelig Norges første fremstøt innen ambient music. Montasje og Cirkus Modern Rett etter oppløsningen av Kjøtt startet alle medlemmene, unntatt Michael Krohn, opp Montasje. Deres eneste utgivelse var den eksperimentelle LPen «Presence» (1982), med plateselskapet MAI. Han var med på prosjektet Spastisk Ekstase, sammen med en rekke norske new wave-artister, som ga ut albumet «3 mord», på nå nedlagte Mind Expanding Records. I 1983 var han med å starte Cirkus Modern, sammen med Jørn Christensen, Ola Snortheim og Mari Wendelbo. Med dem ble det tre album og en 12". Her gikk det i gitarorienterte melodier med røtter til engelsk new wave. Spesielt deres første album vakte stor oppmerksomhet og ble lisensiert til Steinar Records på Island. På slutten av bandets karriere var det Forente Artister (Norges svar på Live Aid) det handlet om. Nok en gang var Gaarder lokomotivet. Han samlet en rekke av datidens kjendiser til å spille inn låten «Sammen for livet» (1985) i beste blandakormaner. Det ble en LP (og kassett), samt en promo 12" ut av det. Samtidig ble det en TV-overført gigantkonsert kalt «Rock on the Dock», som en del av Forente artister-prosjektet. Etter musikkarieren Etter dette trakk han seg vekk fra musikerrollen og inntok nye jaktmarker. Han var for eksempel en av initiativtakerne og drivkreftene bak stiftelsen Institutt for norsk populærmusikk. Like før han ble ansatt i Rikskonsertene i 1992, startet han Kraftensemblet. De fikk bare gitt ut utdrag fra sin kammersuite; disse høres ut som et verk sterkt inspirert av Glenn Branca. Gjennom sitt virke i Rikskonsertene fikk han utfolde sine kreative utfall og innfall gjennom et vell av konserter, lydskulpturer, performances, produsentjobber og andre kunstneriske fremstøt. Han ble også en av drivkreftene i etableringen av technoscenen i Norge. Privatliv Helge Gaarder var bror av forfatteren Jostein Gaarder, sønn av pedagogen og forfatteren Inger Margrethe Gaarder. Diskografi Utgivelser Gaarder medvirket på som musiker og/eller vokalist: #1979: Geitost – Parklåt/I morra Babylon #1980: Kjøtt – Et nytt og bedre liv/''Flue''//''Nei nei nei''/''Blålys'' ( #1980: Kjøtt – Kjøtt #1981: Kjøtt – "Flue" (live) på samleren Sjokk rock #1981: Kjøtt – Hue uten sanser/Clean Deal//Instamatic ( #1981: Kjøtt – Op #1981: Kjøtt – "År 2000" på samleren Blodige strenger (Puls LP 1) lp #1981: Dobbel V/Hiss – Geometri #1982: Kjøtt – "Nei nei nei (funk version)" og Dobbel V/Hiss B Uten tittel på samleren'' Son Of A Kitsch'' (Kitsch vol 1) 7" #1982: Kjøtt – "Urbane problemer" (live) på samleren Hits (Hits 1) mc (bootleg?) #1982: Spastisk ekstase – 3 mord (Mind expanding MEM 1201) 12" ps #1982: Montasje – A "From Quasimodo To Grünwald And Back Again" på samleren Zink zamler (Likvider LIKV 4002) mc. Utgitt i 500 nummererte eksemplarer. #1982: Montasje – Presence! (Mai 8201) LP med innercover. #1983: Kjøtt – Se og hør og Metamorfose på samleren Hett, Fett og Svett (Det nye DNMC 001) mc #1984: Helge Gaarder – Eine keine angst musik (Kitsch 002), lp med innercover. #1984: Kjøtt – "White Screen" og Montasje B "Europa" på samleren Norsk (Mega mago music) mc Italia 1984 ("White Screen" er feiltitulering av låten Hvit hud/svart skinn) #1984: Cirkus Modern – Circus Modern (Sonet SLP 1488), lp med innercover (SKA 1488) mc (Steinar Records ) lp Island 1984 #1984: Cirkus Modern – Drummer Boy på samleren Some People Are Ratz (Some People Are Ratz Records RATZ 1) lp. Limited edition av tusen nummererte eksemplarer. #1984: Cirkus Modern – Karianne/''Homage'' (videomix)//''Dagen før siste påskedag'' (Sonet 12T-9604) 12@ ps #1984: Cirkus Modern -''Karianne'' på samleren Det nye rocksjå 2 (Ktel SPE 211) mc #1985: Cirkus Modern – Trøst (Sonet SLP 1493) lp m/innercover (I følge Panorama katalog 6 finnes denne i to forskjellige testpressinger der den ene er analog og den andre er digital) (SKA 1493) mc. #1985: Forente Artister B Sammen for livet/''Ikke gråt, Afrika'' (Forente artister RADIO X) 12" (uten ps). Kun som promo. #1985: Cirkus Modern – Dagen før siste påskedag og Forente artister B Sammen for livet på samleren Forente artister sammen for livet (Forente artister ALP 1) lp med innercover (AMC 1) mc #1986: Cirkus Modern – Pans Pauker (Famous Records CM 1) lp noen med vedleggsark #1989: Kjøtt – 1979-82 (Sonet MEATLP 1) lp med bonus singel (MEATLP 1) 7" (MEATCD 1) cd. Gjenutgitt med bonus cd-singel (MEATCDX 1). Av LP-utgaven med bonussingel finnes det testpressing, der testpress av LP'en har forskjellig låtrekkefølge enn utgivelsen. #1992: Kjøtt – "Flue" på samleren Anarki og kaos - Norsk Punk 1979-1981 (Voice of Wonders #1992: ||Kraftensemblet]] "Excerpts from kammersuite" på samleren Ur-rauten #1995: Kjøtt – "Mannen på taket" på samleren "It`s Punk" #1996: Kjøtt – A Et nytt og bedre liv, Flue, Nei nei nei og Blålys på samleren Killed By Death #1996: Kjøtt – Nei nei nei''på samleren 15 sensurerte låter 1966-96 (Bare Bra Musikk BMCD 2004) cd. # Kjøtt – ''Blålys/Nei nei nei og Ett nytt og bedre liv på samleren Bloodstains Across Europe" ( ) lp. (bootleg) Det er i tillegg laget promovideoer for flere låter av Cirkus Modern, Helge Gaarder solo, Forente Artister og Montasje. Det finnes en rekke bootlegs-kassetter med Kjøtt, Cirkus Modern og Montasje. Eksterne lenker *Helge Gaarder Wikipedia Category: Personer